


Five Times Stiles Asks Derek Out and One Time Derek Asks Stiles Out

by stilinskisderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Derek, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisderek/pseuds/stilinskisderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His voice cracked as the first warm tear fell from his eye and ran down his cheek, "because I love you Derek."</p><p>Derek turned his head away from Stiles and gulped, not being able to look at the boy when he said, "well I don't love you."</p><p>And finally, Stiles got the message loud and clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Stiles Asks Derek Out and One Time Derek Asks Stiles Out

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Valentine's Day, here's some not so much fluff with a lil stuff at the end. c; Enjoy babes.

The first time was kind of involuntary. Well not really involuntary. But Stiles didn't mean to just come out like that and say it. He was just a little caught up in watching Derek as he read Romeo and Juliet for crying out loud. Romeo and fucking Juliet.

Derek. Romance novel.

That doesn't sound like it should go together but it looked oh so beautiful. And Derek is all tough guy with a leather jacket in front of the pack but inside, in his own privacy— well, around Stiles since he never exactly gets privacy— he's a softie who reads heartbreaking romances because he's Derek.

So it wasn't really planned but still...

"Go out with me," bubbled from his lips before he could stop himself.

Derek was in the middle of turning the page but then his fingers froze and his eyes slowly averted upwards to look at Stiles.

Stiles who was now sitting there wondering why the hell he had just said that.

He's stupid. That's why. And now Derek was probably going to finally live up to that promise of ripping his throat out... with his teeth.

"You're sixteen Stiles," he finally replied after a moment of silence that lasted just a little too long.

Yeah. He was sixteen. Like that really really mattered because Stiles was one hundred percent sure that there was no other sixteen year old human out there fighting against the supernatural for a living. He's risking his life everyday at the age of sixteen yet he can't go out with Derek because he's sixteen.

"Yeah, okay," Stiles finally said.

Derek had already went back to reading his book.

-

The second time was out of the blue but Stiles swears, he thought about it for a while, at least five minutes before he actually said it.

Derek had saved him from being eaten by a group of witches. He came out of nowhere with his red eyes and fangs and the amateurs attempted to scurry, some of them didn't make it.

Stiles was on the floor, panting and still a little shook by what just happened. Derek looked down at him with concerned eyes and offered him a hand which he took with hesitation, getting right back up on his feet.

"You okay," the Alpha asked.

Stiles was still stunned, just staring at him with his eyes wide and mouth ajar. The whole situation was kind of crazy, the way Derek had just come without being called. It was like he could sense Stiles was in trouble.

He at that moment realized he may or may not have been in love with Derek. Honestly, his appreciation shouldn't have came out the way it did. But Stiles has no filter and can't control his emotions and the way he expresses them.

"Marry me."

Then silence.

He honestly didn't mean to say that, but he did mean it. Not now of course, but one day, at some point, he wouldn't mind marry Derek.

This time Derek didn't even speak. He gave Stiles the brows, furrowing them in more of an annoyed matter than a confused one. Derek released a sigh, rolled his eyes, turned on his heels and walked away.

It hurt more than it should've.

-

Stiles was finally eighteen. He's been waiting on this day for far too long. The day where he could finally use his real ID to get into clubs, the day where he was at the legal age to have sex, the day where he could finally get wasted and no one could tell him a damn thing.

Except Lydia. She told him something, she threatened that if he were to vomit on her new Louis V's he wouldn't live to see past eighteen. Stiles believed her and spent the rest of the night as far away from Lydia as possible because at the rate that he was drinking, he would be surprised if he didn't hurl his guts out by the end of the night.

The night was a blur really. He had lost the pack somewhere along the way and ended up dancing with at least ten different guys. He even made out with one, against the wall of the dark alley outside the club.

He was a great kisser. He let Stiles take the lead, allowed them to kiss slowly and sensually then things got a little heated and the kiss became fast and erratic. The guy tasted like whiskey and strawberries. His large hands gripped Stiles in all the right places and tight enough to leave bruises. His teeth latched at the eighteen year old's bottom lip when Stiles practically yanked at the brown hair on his head.

The man took on a different job pretty soon after, lips attached to his neck, when Stiles realized, "I never got your name."

"Parrish," he rasped before dropping to his knees.

"Oh— woah, we're doing this, oh, okay— holy shit," Stiles' eyes were already rolling to the back of his head.

After coming and jerking Parrish off furiously until he reached his own climax then getting the guy's number, Stiles was out by the entrance of the club looking over his night. He finally had his first real make out session and got his first blowjob, which was sad because he wouldn't even remember it when he woke up the next morning.

Despite the moment he just had, all he could think about was how much he wanted Derek there with him. He refused to go to the club, even for Stiles' birthday, which yeah, scarred just a little. He handed Stiles a couple hundreds as a birthday gift then sent the newly adult on his merry way. He didn't even give him a second glance after telling Stiles to have fun and enjoy himself.

So here he was now, sitting on the sidewalk really wishing that Derek was by his side.

He didn't understand why any of this had to be so complicated. It seemed pretty obvious that Derek felt something toward Stiles, something more than just their strange friendship. He wasn't the only one who saw it, he was pretty sure Derek felt it too.

And yeah, Derek continues to reject him but he never really told Stiles to stop trying, that's why he hasn't.

Stiles pulled out his phone, unlocking it and tapping on the Message icon. He scrolled down his list of messages and finally landed on the chat he was looking for. He hasn't texted Derek in over two weeks, which made sense because Derek doesn't do phones, or any form of technology for that matter. Only God knows how long he's been bickering Derek to get a damn flat screen already.

If it were any other day, in any other situation, Stiles would've probably not have done it. But he had enough liquor in his system to make stupid decisions and he was eighteen now, he could get a little reckless if he wanted.

So when he finally typed in, _**Kinda wishing you were here dude**_ , he didn't think twice before pressing send.

It took a good five minutes to get a response reading, _Sorry I couldn't be there._

Stiles rolled his eyes, _**It was your decision.**_

_You know the club thing isn't my scene._

_**Not even for my birthday?** _

_Sorry._

_**Yeah. Whatever.** _

When Derek took a little too long to respond, Stiles went for the kill.

_**What are we doing Derek?** _

His locked screen lit within two minutes, the words, _What do you mean?_ , typed out under Derek's name in bold.

He began to chew at his bottom lip, thinking of a way to not come on too strong but still get his message out, _**You know what I mean, I like you and I'm pretty sure you like me back. What's taking this so long?**_

_I don't think this is the right time to talk about this._

_**It's never the right time.** _

_Well, right now definitely isn't._

_**Than when will it be?** _

_I don't know Stiles._

_**Derek, just go out with me already!** _

Maybe he did come on too strong, he realized after sending it. But curving around the edges was something Stiles didn't enjoy. He was blunt about many things. As a matter of back, Derek is the only person he's ever held back on for anything. And he was tired of it, but still realized that sending that text, asking that way probably wasn't the best idea.

He was typing in a, **_Sorry_** , when Derek responded.

_You're drunk Stiles._

And that was the end of the argument.

-

Jennifer left just as fast as she came. Derek had a small fling with the brunette for a good three months. Of course Stiles was the first to find out because he really knew nothing about privacy. That's why he one day walked in on the two having private couple fun times with Jennifer bent over Derek's desk.

Derek stopped, mid thrust, and Jennifer tried her best to cover herself up with her hands. It didn't work very well.

Stiles should've left at that exact moment. The moment he stepped in he should've walked out and acted like he didn't see anything. That's what a normal person would do. But Stiles isn't a normal person.

He was too shocked to move because he finally got to see Derek fully naked. He's seen the guy shirtless many times before but this was so much better. He didn't get the chance to see his dick though because well, he was still buried deep inside of Jennifer but still, Derek had a nice ass.

It was only when Derek's eyes flashed red that he realized how bad this was.

Stiles stuttered out a sorry and left. It was on his way back to the Jeep that he finally took notice as to what just happened.

Derek. And a girl.

Derek. Lady. Fucking.

Derek doesn't do one night stands or casual affairs. Everyone in the pack knows that. So it hurt like a bitch at the realization that Derek finally found someone else to settle down with, it was like a stab straight to Stiles' heart.

Back in the Jeep he still contemplated between sucking it up and going home to stuff his face in a tub of ice cream and watch reruns of Friends or jerking off while sobbing his heart and soul out. He had chosen the latter.

Less than one week later Derek was announcing his relationship to the pack. Everyone seemed happy enough, except for Erica who downright glared and Lydia who rolled her eyes and walked off. They all knew Stiles was head over heels for Derek, hell, Derek knew too. It only made sense that the two women who care about him the most would make a scene. Scott, being the nice person he is, congratulated Derek then took Stiles out for curly fries afterwards. Then he canceled out on Kira to watch all the Star Wars movies with him and have a sleepover because he's a great best friend.

None of it really mattered in the end because they broke up. Derek didn't explain why, just made it clear that they did. Life went on.

It wasn't until two weeks later that Stiles finally brought it up again, while they were in his room as Stiles researched information on some daytime and nighttime Incubus.

Stiles had decided to take a break to go grab a drink for the two of them. They sipped at their beers silently until Stiles decided to say something because of course he did.

"So... what happened between you two?"

Derek just looked at him for a moment, facial expression completely unreadable before finally, "she got jealous."

"Of?"

"Nothing in particular," he shrugged, "she just didn't like seeing me even speak to other women and she always made some big deal out of it whenever I did. It got sickening. I felt suffocated, so I just cut it off."

Something about the response didn't sound right, it didn't roll off Derek's tongue smooth enough for that to be the total truth. But Stiles didn't push it. He just nodded and said okay before they went back to the silence.

It didn't take long for Stiles to break it again, "so..."

He could've sworn he heard Derek groan as if he knew what was going to happen. He probably did.

"I was just wondering, since you're single again, maybe we could take a shot at... us?" Because even after all these years Stiles is still hung up on Derek and has no shame when it comes to Derek.

"Stiles, there is no us. There's a you, than there's an I. Us has never happened, us may never happen. Get back to doing your research."

Stiles fell silent after yet another rejection, and complied. He didn't really focus on the hurtful part of what Derek had just said, only allowed that one part to replay in his head.

_"...us may never happen."_

May as in there's possibility, there's a chance. And for now that's all Stiles had to hold onto, so no, he wasn't going to stop trying.

-

It was the night before Stiles had to leave for college, well the whole pack was leaving actually. Lydia was running off to Europe, to attend Oxford. Kira was going to Harvard. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica decided that if they weren't going to have their alpha close by they would at least have each other and weren't actually going to college yet. The three decided to take a year off to explore in Africa then go forth. Stiles and Scott, because they would always be joined by the hip were going to Berkeley together.

It was the last time they'd see each other for a while. They had one last pack gathering in Derek's loft until it was way past twelve and decided they needed to head out to prepare themselves for the day coming, for the future ahead.

Stiles stayed behind though, of course he did. He wanted to give his own special goodbye, make sure Derek remembered how close to Stiles' heart he will always be.

"I'll miss you, y'know," Stiles mumbled in the quiet room as Derek was tossing paper plates and plastic cups into a trash can.

"I'll miss you guys too," he responded, not even looking up to meet Stiles' eyes.

The younger man released a frustrated sigh, "that's a pretty general statement."

"I don't see why that matters," said Derek, "I love you all the same."

"Liar."

This time Derek actually did look up at Stiles.

"Don't look at me like that Derek, we all know how you feel about me. We all know that you care about me as more than just friends, as more than just pack. And I don't know why you keep holding out on that. I denied it the first year, and part of the second, but then Scott and Erica and Boyd, Isaac, they all began to smell it on you. They all heard how your heart skipped at some of the littlest things I did. Even a blind man would realize by now that you have feelings for me Derek, and I don't know why you keep pushing me away but I'm tired of it. I just want to be with you and I know what you've been through in the past. I want to show you what love feels like, I want to show you that I can give you something that'll last. I know I'm young and I know I have the attention span of a baby. I know that I talk a little too much and maybe I'm a little too pushy. But you're a full grown adult, you're focused and quiet, you're calm. We balance each other out. You keep me grounded and I actually give you something to open your mouth about. And I don't know about you but that sounds like a pretty good pair to me!"

Stiles was panting now, and he kind of felt like his mind was about to explode. Derek gave him the same blank expression that he gave him the last time he attempted. It was aggravating sometimes, not being a wolf, not being able to just know how Derek's feeling if not know what he's thinking. And getting actual words out of him wasn't easy either.

One moment they were just staring at each other, a few yards in between them, then the next Stiles was making the short trip across the room and his lips were on Derek's. He held Derek's face in his hand as he pressed his lips harder into those of the older man's. Derek never responded, his lips didn't even twitch. He stayed still as Stiles only pressed harder, heart breaking a little more as the seconds ticked and Derek's lips never moved. But he didn't move away, just went on because he had nothing to lose at this point.

Then he was being shoved away, not hard enough to make him fall, but hard enough to make him tumble back a few steps.

"Stiles, this needs to stop."

"Derek—"

"No," his tone was cold and harsh, a way Stiles has never heard before, "we're not doing this again. I've rejected you time after time and you still won't take the hint. I'm not going to date you, okay? This is ridiculous. You don't want this back and forth but you're the one causing it by continuously trying to be with me."

"Because I love you damn it," Stiles shouted making Derek go still where he stood.

His voice cracked as the first warm tear fell from his eye and ran down his cheek, "because I love you Derek."

Derek turned his head away from Stiles and gulped, not being able to look at the boy when he said, "well I don't love you."

And finally, Stiles got the message loud and clear.

-

Life went on.

Painfully yes, but Derek was alive.

It's been two years since that night and he's been paying for it as every passing day went by without a visit, a single call or text from Stiles. The pack has been by several times, they've all reunited on holidays and during the summer. Stiles came back his first year of college for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Spring Break he spent in Miami despite the fact that Scott spent the break in Beacon Hills but Stiles still headed down to Beacon Hills for one whole week in summer.

All those times, he had avoided seeing Derek all together. He was invited to several pack gatherings all in which he came up with some stupid excuse to not show up to at first, then after a while just declined because he didn't care anymore. He still spent a great amount of time with everyone else, just not Derek.

The second year of college came around and he ignored coming back to Beacon Hills all together. Stiles did still pay for the Sheriff to come visit him in Berkeley. But now there was never a chance of Derek running into him.

That didn't mean he didn't get all the latest Stiles updates. He had an internship now with a newspaper company, he was quite the catch on campus according to Scott. He was the openly bi brainster with a smart mouth that everyone practically adored. He had a boyfriend, Brandon, for seven months until things just weren't working out anymore, Scott never went into detail which Derek was thankful for. He knew Stiles was keeping up with his grades very well, he was now really into photography, took winter classes every year, became obsessed with CW shows and Extravaganza pizzas and breadsticks from Dominoes, and sleeps around more often than not.

Point was, Stiles was living a great life like Derek had suspected, had wanted. And Derek was being tortured day by day because well, he let the one great thing in his life go. But it was all for the better, Stiles was happy now.

-

"Stiles is a wreck Derek," Lydia informed him one day over the phone, "he's an absolute wreck and he's miserable."

"He- he doesn't seem that way."

"Yeah well he is, he was practically sobbing to me the other day about how tired he is of everything. He went on about how great his life is but broke down telling me something is missing, not even naming that something, just telling me there was something that wasn't there."

"And why are you telling me this?"

Derek tried to sound like he didn't care, but he was pretty sure he failed.

"Because you're that something Derek," Lydia snapped, "you are what he's missing. He misses you and you're too blinded by your own misery to see!"

Derek sighed, "he doesn't miss me Lydia. Stiles has been going out of his way to avoid me."

"Because being around you hurts him. You don't think he told me what happened that night? You're only still alive because he begged me to not make a big deal out of things. So I made no deal at all, because if I started, I wouldn't stop. He loves you, okay? Always had and always will. It's hard to see that since you two haven't spoken in over two years but he does!"

"Lydia, I don't think—"

"I don't give a fuck about what you think Derek. I'm telling you what I know. And what I know is that you should stop walking around with that permanent frown and go get your guy! You're a jackass, a cruel and aggravating jackass. And Stiles is an asshole, a really annoying one who I've been dealing with for years now. But you two are great for each other, you guys keep each other grounded. I just think love is a beautiful thing and you shouldn't let it waste because you're too scared of his reaction."

"Lydia—"

"No, listen Derek, Stiles has been taking risk for you for years. He's been going out of his way to please you, live up to your standards so he's just right for you. He's embarrassed himself many times before just to try to get to you. He's been rejected by you numerous times and still continued to try. He only stopped because he felt like you really didn't feel a damn thing for him after that night. Stiles has tried so many times for you, don't you think it's time you return that effort? We know you love him Der."

Her voice and words were so sincere it actually had Derek wanting to cry. He remembers every single time Stiles asked him out, remembers every time he said no. And it's hard to forget the one time he practically threw it all in Stiles' face. Lydia was right, he does love Stiles, he always has and probably always will. And what he had been doing was definitely a mistake, but Derek's an idiot, he makes those all the time.

"What if you're wrong? What if he actually wants nothing to do with me," Derek asked.

He heard her release a low sigh over the phone before he got his response, "well, he's taken a whole lot of chances for you. You can take a chance for him this once."

-

Stiles was ready to spend his Valentine's Day alone. He bought himself candy and cupcakes and ordered a large teddy bear on Amazon. He was going to order a large pizza and eat it all himself because he could, then after that he would push all his sorrows aside with a tub of cookie dough ice cream.

Scott had flown out to go see Kira for the weekend, so he would be alone. He was totally cool with that, it was fine.

He could always go out to a club and find someone to spend the night with, but he honestly didn't want to, not this year.

Stiles huffed as he unlocked the apartment door and pushed it open, he dropped his bag on the floor, pushing the door close with his foot before opening the lights.

That was when he noticed the light colors that didn't quite match the dark blue walls of the living room.

Stiles' eyes followed the trail of pink and white roses. He looked around and noticed the multiple bouquets of color; white daisies, purple tulips, red roses, yellow roses too.

He was kind of confused, this was obviously not Scott's doing since Stiles dropped him off at the airport that morning. He was curious so it only made sense that he followed the path of roses that led to his own room.

The door was closed and Stiles was admittedly, a little scared to open it.

He prepared himself for whatever he was going to see and finally pushed the door open.

He wasn't as prepared as he had hoped.

"Stiles."

He stood there, too surprised to actually speak for the first time in forever. This honestly couldn't be real, but it felt real and both his hands still had five fingers so yeah, it was real.

"Stiles," Derek said again.

Now he was standing up from where he sat on Stiles' bed. He approached the younger man slowly, cautiously as if he was scared he may step the wrong way and burn the place down.

It wasn't long before they were standing right before each other, eyes gazing into one another's.

Derek looked the same; all tall, dark hair and muscle. He still had those eyebrows that spoke for themselves, kept his stubble trimmed and his eyes still sparkled in every lighting. He looked calmer now, more relaxed than the last time Stiles saw him.

The moment was so surreal. It's been so long since they saw each other and everything felt so new.

Stiles didn't realize what happened until he heard the sound, a loud slap of skin against skin.

He slapped Derek. Pretty hard too, hard enough to make Derek's face actually snap to the side, but he regretted it seconds later because now his own hand was hurting and he's pretty sure he took the most damage from that slap.

"I deserved that," Derek said.

"You deserve worse," Stiles snapped, "how dare you even think for a second you're allowed here after what you did to me—"

"Stiles—"

"No Derek, I'm not gonna listen to you. I don't wanna hear it. You hurt me that night Derek, left me shattered and after two years you now want to come out of nowhere apologizing? Well fuck you! You don't get to do things like that and get the easy way out!"

"Easy," Derek finally snapped, "easy?! You think these past two years have been easy for me? I've been suffering without you around me and you think my life was easy."

Stiles opened his mouth to speak but Derek quickly cut him off.

"No Stiles, you got to say your piece years back, now listen to me," he said softly, "I know what I did was wrong. I know I shouldn't have, I know I was harsh and I don't deserve to be in your mere presence right now. But I thought I was doing what was best for you, okay? You're gonna be mad but I only rejected you that many times because I wanted what was best for you. I know what you're gonna say, 'you don't know what's best for me Derek.' And I don't. I know that now. I know I don't get to make your life decisions and I'm sorry I decided for you. The first three times I just acted like you didn't mean it despite the fact that I had a feeling you did and desperately wanted you to. The last two I was just being a dick. I was pushing you away on purpose because you deserved so much better than me, still do. You deserved things I couldn't give to you. It hurts me just knowing that. I couldn't allow myself to hurt you because I just knew along the way I would. And you were going off to college, the best years of your life Stiles. I didn't want to ruin that for you. You were finally going to find a new life, a normal one without all this supernatural bullshit down your back. Even though it hurt like hell, I was actually thankful when you stopped coming back to Beacon Hills. There hasn't been anything going on for such a long time now, but I'm always scared something will go wrong and you'll get dragged right back into all of this. That wouldn't be fair to you. You deserve a life so much better than that. You deserve someone so much better than me. This doesn't change what I did, this doesn't change how you may feel towards any of this, but I just needed you to know Stiles. And it's not enough to express how terrible I feel, but I'm sorry. I truly am sorry."

The silence that followed was painful.

The two men were not uttering a damn word, just looking at each other, the sounds of passing cars, strong wind and falling rain coming from the opened window.

Derek wanted to feel stupid for what he just did, but he really couldn't. He could at least give Stiles an explanation and he did. He was happy that he got that out of the way at least. The way Stiles responded, if he did, was not under his control and he would accept it whether he liked it or not.

"You're right," Stiles finally spoke, "I do deserve someone better."

Derek's heart dropped, and he swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. He expected it, so it wasn't much of a shock. That didn't mean it didn't hurt though.

He was getting ready to step around Stiles and walk off when a hand came in contact with his chest and stopped him.

"But I don't want anyone else Derek," he said, bright brown eyes meeting those hazel ones, "I want you. Are you an ass? Hell yeah. But am I willing to deal with that to be with you? Yes. And I know that you can give me better."

Derek was lost at words, surprised that was the outcome. So he didn't speak, he used his mouth for a wordless action to say everything he wanted to, needed to say, and more.

Their lips were embracing and welcoming against it each other's. There was nothing rushed or frantic about the kiss. It was all just soft and slow. Even when their tongues were added, it didn't get filthy. The two kept their pace, kissing by the door of the room.

They could barley keep their lips separated long enough to make it to the bed and shed each other's clothes off at the same time. But again, they were working at their own pace so they took it one step at a time until they were completely naked and just grabbing at each other.

They felt each other's skin, every bit they could get to with their hands and mouths. They ground their hips against one another's at a calm pace as Stiles kissed along Derek's bared throat. He gripped the man's hairy thighs and hitched them up slightly to work into a more comfortable position.

"You're so beautiful," Stiles said, looking down at Derek through the dim candle lighting in the room.

Derek wanted to hide his face but there was no where he could, so he just looked away from Stiles' eyes, looking down at his chest instead.

"Hey, hey, look at me," Stiles whispered, hand caressing his cheek.

Derek did.

"You're beautiful," Stiles repeated then attached his mouth to Derek's neck again.

He sucked at the skin everywhere, leaving dark bruises that Derek was so saddened couldn't stay.

They were kissing again very soon, loving the feeling of each other's lips more than anything else right now.

"Stiles," Derek said, "I want you to fuck me."

"Are you sure?"

Derek nodded, "no condom. I want to feel you. All of you."

Stiles smiled at him then placed a light peck on his lips before trailing his own lips down the skin of Derek's chest down to his stomach.

He rimmed Derek until he was a panting mess on the bed, legs trembling at the intense feeling. Stiles' tongue was magic no matter where it was put to work. And so were his hands. He worked his fingers into Derek nice and slow, taking far too long to add a second finger. Derek had growled at him but Stiles only chuckled and told him to be patient.

When he finally gave in to Derek's begging, he scissored him until he saw stars. The third finger made Derek want to come on the spot. He pressed his fingers against Derek's prostate multiple times, usually only grazing it or tapping it as a little tease before going into action. And suddenly the older man couldn't help but be envious towards whoever got to experience this beautiful bliss before him.

By the time Stiles was back, hovering over him, Derek was an absolute mess. But he still wanted, still needed.

And Stiles gave it to him. His thrusts were first slow and measured, allowing Derek to really get a feel of him. Derek was clenched around him so tight that the older man could feel the veins pulsing in Stiles' cock. He thinks that's dangerous, but neither of them really cared.

Then he actually began to fuck into Derek. His thrust were still steady, but they were harder. Every time he pulled out, his hips would snap back forward but he would never speed up the pace. It made his lover whimper beneath him, but Stiles always shushed him with a kiss.

That's the way Stiles remained. He would occasionally rotate his hips or push Derek's legs up a little higher and grind down to reach deeper lengths but he continued with slow and sharp. Derek had gotten used to it now too, actually finding that he loved it.

He especially loved the way Stiles leaned in to whisper how perfect he was, how great he was doing, how amazing he was making Stiles feel.

Praise was something Derek never received, but now that he has, he never wants it to stop.

Stiles held Derek throughout the whole time, not holding onto him for balance or because he needed to, but holding him because he wanted to. Even when Derek's hand shot up to grip the headboard as his legs tightened around Stiles' waist, Stiles' hand followed and wrapped over Derek's.

They were both sweating and panting, Derek's mouth wide open, wanting to scream due to the pleasure, but all that was released were sharp and cut off breathes. He released the headboard and both his hands collaborated to begin scratching lines down Stiles' back. He knew it would leave a mark, and maybe it did hurt a little too much because Stiles' hips stuttered when he did and he released a choked sob as if he wanted to cry or scream, but he just bit into Derek's neck and began to fuck into him harder.

Tears were spilling from Derek's eyes at the mix of pleasure and emotion all attacking him at once, the feeling of Stiles and the scent of them. It was all too much.

"Stiles," he whispered through a broken cry.

"Yeah baby, I gotchu."

Derek couldn't because pet names, Stiles just called him baby and that was the best thing he's heard in years.

"Stiles," Derek said again through a rough groan.

He was trying to warn him but he really didn't have it in himself to do.

Derek groped Stiles' ass, pushing him in further, forcing him to grind and whimpered when he felt Stiles bite into his neck hard enough that he broke skin.

"Oh my god, Derek, I'm gonna—"

"Don't pull out," said Derek, holding him where he was so he couldn't.

Derek clenched himself even harder around Stiles, and that's when he felt it. Warm, thick fluid spurting into him strip after strip.

Stiles' face when he came was probably the most beautiful thing ever, his rosy pink and wet mouth ajar and his eyes practically rolling to the back of his head as it was thrown back in pleasure. His orgasm was silent, just a long intake of breathe that was released when he was done coming but it still sounded like music to Derek's ears.

Even after his climax, Stiles still pulled through for a few last thrusts, enough to tip Derek over the edge and have him coming as well, clutching at Stiles as his body began to shake from the impact of such a strong high. It snuck up on him even though he knew it was coming.

Derek came with Stiles' name on his lips, for the first time that night, finding it in himself to scream. He had released Stiles and gripped at the sheets instead because his claws had come out, his fangs dropped, and now his eyes were glowing.

Stiles looked down at the man, wordless at the sight before him. He's seen Derek wolf out many times before, but this was nothing like the other times. This was far more intense, far more beautiful.

After it was all over and they had calmed down, Stiles leaned in to kiss Derek, no tongue, just a soft press of his lips. Then he pulled out, the two males releasing low groans at the dragged feeling.

He moved to get up, only to have Derek's hand grab his arms, "stay here with me."

"I'm coming back baby. I'm just going to go grab a few wipes. I'd rather not wake up glued to you tomorrow morning."

Derek rolled his eyes but still let go.

After Stiles had cleaned them both off, he went and grabbed the two of them bottles of water that they both chugged down in one go.

"Now come cuddle with me," Derek whined.

"Such a baby," Stiles responded as he got settled into the bed, wrapping his arms around Derek's body and spooning up against him.

"My baby," he whispered into Derek's ear before placing a peck on his cheek.

They laid like that for a while, Derek listening to Stiles' heartbeat, noticing that it was in sync with his own.

He smiled with that thought in mind.

He turned to Stiles and saw that the man was already looking at him.

Derek grinned, "hey, I know it's a little too late for me to ask you to be my Valentine but... would you still be mine?"

Stiles smiled widely revealing his pearly white teeth, "I thought you'd never ask."

He leaned in to kiss Derek, his boyfriend, because finally. He was beginning to think he was never going to be able to call him that.

"I love you Stiles."

"And I love you Derek."

And they fell asleep in each other's arms, the sound of rain trickling down Stiles' bedroom window.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally think this was my best one-shot. It was more than just sex and even the sex was toned so yeah I'm pretty proud. I hope my loves enjoyed and I hope you guys are all having a great Valentine's Day with or without a bae because I'm celebrating VDay with chocolate and Sterek stories. #Baeless
> 
> It's okay though because you are all fabulous.
> 
> Ilyalllsooooomucccchhhh. Here's love from me to you ❤️
> 
> As always, leave feedback and shit fam.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr at: ohmys-sterek ❤️ xoxo

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [5 Times Stiles Told Derek He Loved Him, And 1 Time Derek Said It Back.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616162) by [favefangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl)




End file.
